Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises
by Parhyponoian
Summary: Les pensées de Peter, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, une rencontre imprévue, les Maraudeurs prêts à respecter le règlement (ou presque)... Êtes vous prêts à plonger dans l'univers un peu fou et complètement imprévisible des Maraudeurs ?
1. Chapter 1

_Mon premier OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! (il deviendra peut être une longue histoire, si je suis soutenue dans ce sens)  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, les critiques et conseils sont toujours bons à prendre. Et puis ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on écrit plaît ;)_

_**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers de cette fanfiction appartiennent à J. ._

* * *

_Salut ! Moi c'est Peter. Je suis un "petit gros", comme disent mes condisciples du lycée. Je suis plutôt sympa, et surtout j'ai une bande d'amis super ! Il faut que je vous parle d'eux… Toujours fourrés là où il ne le faut pas, à faire les quatre cents coups._

_Tout d'abord il y a James. Un vrai canon, avec ses cheveux toujours artistiquement décoiffés. Il a un sens de l'humour particulier, et il est toujours là pour ses amis. C'est le meilleur poursuiveur du monde !_

_Il sort depuis cette année avec une fille super, bien trop bien pour lui diraient certains..._

_Il y a bien sûr le plus grand ami de James, son "partenaire de mauvaises idées" pourrait-on dire. Sirius est un garçon magnifique : grand, brun, élancé et qui promène partout sa nonchalance. Il a toutes les filles à ses pieds, et il en profite ! C'est l'exemple même du flegme britannique. Il appartient à une célèbre famille de "Sang-Pur", les Black. Mais il ne leur ressemble pas… Quoique, quand il se met en colère, il ressemble de façon frappante à sa cousine Bellatrix._

_Mais celui que je préfère c'est Remus. C'est le plus spécial d'entre nous, mais d'un certain point de vue, c'est aussi le plus "normal". Il est très humain pour un… pour celui qu'il est. C'est le plus humble dirons nous. Il ne refuse jamais d'aider les autres. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il a été nommé préfet par le directeur. Mais celui-ci devait sûrement espérer également une amélioration du comportement du groupe. Il s'est trompé. En effet, Remus ne refuse jamais une petite sortie nocturne. Je dois avouer que James et Sirius ont été extrêmement jaloux lorsqu'ils l'ont appris. Mais finalement ils sont bien contents d'être dispensés de toutes les corvées qui vont avec ce poste. Remus est le plus posé d'entre nous, mais il ne faut pas aborder certains sujets avec lui. Sinon il explose. Et vous ne voulez pas voir Remus en colère !_

_Ici, on nous appelle les Maraudeurs. Une idée brillante de James et Sirus. Je me demande où ils vont les chercher !_

_-_Queudver ? Tu descends ? Tu sais bien que c'est aujourd'hui !

_Aujourd'hui ? Mais… c'était déjà la semaine dernière ! Et puis il est dix heures ! Lunard n'est quand même pas déjà…_

_-_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bon sang ! Rugit James en entrant dans la pièce. On t'attend depuis une heure ! Je croyais qu'on devait aller boire une bièraubeurre à Pré-au-Lard avec Lily ! Elle sera partie maintenant !

-Je suis désolé Cornedrue… Pardon ! couina Peter. Je descend tout de suite !

James soupira._ Il soupire tout le temps. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs..._

-James ! Peter ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Vous avez l'intention de nous rejoindre un jour ?

_Ça, c'est Sirius. Lui, il devait voir une fille. Mais comme il en aura une autre cet après midi, on s'en fout. Ce qui m'embête le plus, c'est d'avoir fait manquer son rendez-vous à James ! Depuis le temps qu'il aime Lily Evans ! Et moi comme un crétin je gâche leur rendez-vous !_

Peter descendit les escalier en trottinant derrière James, l'esprit chargé de remords. Arrivés dans la salle commune, James et Peter eurent une surprise de taille.

_Sirius tourne en rond, comme d'habitude, et Remus lit un livre. Tout est normal, sauf… Les deux magnifiques yeux verts encadrés de cheveux roux, qui nous regardent fixement._

-Lily ! s'exclama James. Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon retard, je..

_Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! C'est de ma faute, James n'a pas à tout se mettre sur le dos !_

-Euh Lily ? Je… C'est de ma faute si James est en retard… Ne lui en veut pas trop !

Lily sourit._ Cette fille est vraiment adorable… Je dois avouer que j'envie un peu James !_

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ferait rien… Pour cette fois ! Mais ne t'avise pas de le mettre en retard une seconde fois ! Bon, on y va les garçons ? Vous savez bien qu'après 10h30 Picott ne laisse sortir personne, et il est déjà vingt-cinq.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, rit Sirius. On a pas besoin de lui pour sortir !

-Mon cher Sirius. Il est grand tant que tu comprenne que si vous êtes tous prêts a désobéir au règlement, cela ne se produira pas en ma présence. Aucun de vous ne m'entrainera dans ses sorties frauduleuses. Est-ce clair ?

-Bon bah je crois qu'on a plus qu'à courir alors… Soupira Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le chapitre 2, je suis désolée d'avoi mis autant de temps à le publier, j'essaierais de faire mieux pour le prochain ^^

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires !

* * *

II Let's II Let's have fun !

-Et voilà, je le savais ! s'exclama Lily, consternée, lorsque Rusard, un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres, leur annonça qu'ils arrivaient trop tard pour sortir. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant hein ?!

-Te bile pas Lily ! On va te montrer ce qu'on sait faire, pas vrai les gars ? sourit Sirius.

_Mais il n'a rien compris ! Lily ne veut pas passer par la fraude… Ou alors il a décidé de ne pas en tenir compte... Oui, ça doit être ça. Il n'en fait qu'a sa tête de toute façon, et lui, au moins, il ira à Pré-au-Lard ! _

-Sirius a raison Lily, si on veut sortir, il n'est jamais trop tard ! renchérit James.  
-Est-ce qu'il vous arrive d'utiliser votre cerveau bande d'imbéciles ! Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans « je ne désobéirais pas au règlement » ? soupira Lily

-Mais on a parfaitement compris, sauf que… On a décidé, James et moi, qu'il fallait qu'on te fasse vivre quelques sensations fortes, ça te fera du bien ! répondit Sirius

-Eh oh ! J'ai pas dit ça Sirius ! Tu veux me faire tuer ou quoi ?... 'fin faut reconnaître qu'il a pas tort cependant Lily… Ça te fera du bien de sortir à Pré-au-Lard !

-Roh vous alors ! Vous êtes pire que des gosses !

-Euh Lily ? Je crois que tu viens de leur faire un compliment extraordinaire, là… sourit Remus

_Bon ils se décident oui ou non ? On va pas y passer la journée non plus !_

_-_Ecoutez, vous êtes bien gentils à discuter calmement comme ça, mais on perd du temps là ! râla Peter. Lily, fais nous confiance, même Remus le fait !

-Ça veut dire quoi, ça, Peter ? s'exclama le concerné. Je décide de le prendre pour un compliment mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Allez viens Lily, ça sera… drôle.

-…  
-Alleeeeeeeez ! Firent les maraudeurs en chœur. _James en fait trop… Etait-il __**vraiment **__nécessaire de se mettre à genoux ?_

-Bon bon, d'accord. Mais c'est la dernière fois ! ajouta-t-elle, essayant de couvrir le vacarme joyeux des inséparables, ravis de l'avoir débauchée.

_Heureusement que je suis là, sinon on y serait encore. Ils sont gentils, tous, mais quand Lily est dans les parages James devient complètement guimauve. Et Sirius n'aide pas !_

_Nous voilà en train de courir comme des fous jusqu'au quatrième étage, priant pour ne pas rencontrer de professeurs malveillants… Avec Lily ! C'est un prodige ! Mais je me demande comment elle va réagir lorsqu'elle découvrira notre chef-d'œuvre !_

-James ! Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu t'arrêtais, pesta Remus. Je me suis pris tes sales cheveux en pleine face !

-Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Mes cheveux ne sont pas sales ! En tout cas, ils le sont moins que ceux de Servilius !

Alors que les quatre partaient dans un grand éclat de rire une voix furibonde s'éleva :

-Potter ! Si je t'entends l'appeler comme ça une fois de plus, je te jure que tu ne me verras plus jamais !

-Lily, je suis désolé, mais tu dois bien reconnaître que c'est vrai ! Ses cheveux sont d'une crasse repoussante !

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord, mais cela ne te donne pas le droit de lui donner de surnoms ridicules !... Tu m'écoutes ? James avait en effet cessé de prêter attention à Lily, et farfouillait dans son sac de cours. Tu cherches quoi ?

-Ceci !

James exhibait fièrement un vieux bout de parchemin, légèrement froissé, mais parfaitement vierge.  
-Ceci, Lily, est le secret de notre succès. C'est notre enfant en quelque sorte. Nous l'avons conçu et mis au monde, suite à une révélation qui n'était pas sans lien avec notre consommation de… d'herbe, annonça Sirius d'un air ravi.

-Après un dur labeur, nous sommes parvenus à mettre au point l'accessoire ultime, le parfait outil de tous maraudeur ou amateur de mauvais coup, la Carte du Maraudeur ! renchérit Remus.  
-Désolée de vous décevoir, mais je ne vois là qu'un vulgaire bout de parchemin ! indiqua la jolie rousse.

-C'est là que tu te trompe ! Maintenant silence, observe les maîtres maraudeurs dans l'exercice de leur fonction !

_J'aime ce silence quasi-religieux qui règne parmi nous lorsque nous nous apprêtons à utiliser La Carte. C'est toujours James ou Sirius qui mène le rituel. Je suppose que c'est Jamesie qui va le faire aujourd'hui, puisque Lily est là. _


	3. Message d

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !  
Je m'étais juré de ne jamais faire de chapitre sans rapport avec l'histoire, mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie ^

Je voulais m'excuser pour le trèèèès long délai d'écriture de cette fic, mais j'ai arrêté d'écrire suite à la mort d'un membre de ma famille, il y a quelques mois.

Je compte bien sûr m'y remettre, mais je ne sais pas quand précisément, car ma fin d'année est assez chargée et que je suis pas trop d'humeur à ça… Mais je reprendrai !  
Voilà… j'espère que vous n'allez pas pour autant abandonner cette fanfic et que vous lirez la suite !  
Bisous à tous.  
Parhyponoian


End file.
